The field of the invention is magnetic resonance angiography ("MRA"), and particularly, studies of the human vasculature using contrast agents which enhance the NMR signals.
Diagnostic studies of the human vasculature have many medical applications. X-ray imaging methods such as digital subtraction angiography ("DSA") have found wide use in the visualization of the cardiovascular system, including the heart and associated blood vessels. One of the advantages of these x-ray techniques is that image data can be acquired at a high rate (i.e. high temporal resolution) so that a sequence of images may be acquired during injection of the contrast agent. Such "dynamic studies" enable one to select the image in which the bolus of contrast agent is flowing through the vasculature of interest. Images showing the circulation of blood in the arteries and veins of the kidneys, the neck and head, the extremities and other organs have immense diagnostic utility. Unfortunately, however, these x-ray methods subject the patient to potentially harmful ionizing radiation and often require the use of an invasive catheter to inject a contrast agent into the vasculature to be imaged. There is also the issue of increased nephro-toxicity and allergic reactions to iodinated contrast agents used in conventional x-ray angiography.
Magnetic resonance angiography (MRA) uses the nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) phenomenon to produce images of the human vasculature. When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B.sub.0), the individual magnetic moments of the spins in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. If the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B.sub.1) which is in the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, M.sub.z, may be rotated, or "tipped", into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment M.sub.t. A signal is emitted by the excited spins, and after the excitation signal B.sub.1 is terminated, this signal may be received and processed to form an image.
When utilizing these signals to produce images, magnetic field gradients (G.sub.x G.sub.y and G.sub.z) are employed. Typically, the region to be imaged is scanned by a sequence of measurement cycles, or "views", in which these gradients vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received NMR signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques.
MR angiography (MRA) has been an active area of research. Two basic techniques have been proposed and evaluated. The first class, time-of-flight (TOF) techniques, consists of methods which use the motion of the blood relative to the surrounding tissue. The most common approach is to exploit the differences in magnetization saturation that exist between flowing blood and stationary tissue. Flowing blood, which is moving through the excited section, is continually refreshed by spins experiencing fewer excitation pulses and is, therefore, less saturated. The result is the desired image contrast between the high-signal, moving blood and the low-signal, stationary tissues.
MRA methods have also been developed that encode motion into the phase of the acquired signal as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,701. These form the second class of MRA techniques and are known as phase contrast (PC) methods. Currently, most PC MRA techniques acquire two images, with each image having a different sensitivity to the same velocity component. Angiographic images are then obtained by forming either the phase difference or complex difference between the pair of velocity-encoded images.
To enhance the diagnostic capability of MRA a contrast agent such as gadolinium can be injected into the patient prior to the MRA scan. Excellent diagnostic images may be acquired using contrast-enhanced MRA if the data acquisition is properly timed with the bolus passage.
There are a number of techniques for detecting the arrival of the contrast agent in the arteries being imaged. The prevailing thinking is that once the presence of the bolus is detected, the data acquisition should be acquired in a centric view order in which the central region of k-space is acquired first. This approach works well for most vasculature, but this method cannot be used to image the coronary arteries, due to respiratory and cardiac motion.